pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Tightrope Books
Tightrope Books is a Canadian independent book publisher based in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. About Founded in 2005 by Halli Villegas, Tightrope Books publishes mainly poetry and fiction, as well as non-fiction and anthologies. As a "writer-centric press," Tightrope Books involves its authors and poets in the publishing process."About Tightrope Books" According to Villegas, Tightrope Books “prides itself on introducing readers to writers who are a little bit out there,” working with both new and established authors who are open to experimentation."About Tightrope Books" Tightrope Books is distributed by the Literary Press Group of Canada."LPG publishers" Annual Publications Among the publications are the annual anthologies, Best Canadian Poetry in English and Best Canadian Essays. For both series, the series and guest editors collaborate and choose the best poems and essays by Canadians published in the preceding year from online and print Canadian literary journals. The idea for the anthologies sprung from The Best American Poetry Series created by David Lehman. Best Canadian Poetry in English The Best Canadian Poetry in English 2008 Editors: Stephanie Bolster and Molly Peacock Writers: Maleea Acker, James Arthur, Leanne Averbach, Margaret Avison, Ken Babstock, John Wall Barger, Brian Bartlett, John Barton, Yvonne Blomer, Tim Bowling, Heather Cadsby, Anne Compton, Kevin Connolly, Meira Cook, Dani Couture, Sadiqa de Meijer, Barry Dempster, Jeramy Dodds, Jeffery Donaldson, Susan Elmslie, Jason Guriel, Aurian Haller, Jason Heroux, Iain Higgins, Bill Howell, Helen Humphreys, Amanda Lamarche, Tim Lilburn, Michael Lista, Keith Maillard, Don McKay, A.F. Moritz, Jim Nason, Peter Norman, Alison Pick, E. Alex Pierce, Craig Poile, Matt Rader, Michael Eden Reynolds, Shane Rhodes, Joy Russell, Heather Sellers, David Seymour, J. Mark Smith, Adam Sol, Carmine Starnino, Anna Swanson, Todd Swift, J.R. Toriseva, and Leif E. Vaage. The Best Canadian Poetry in English 2009 Editors: A.F. Moritz and Molly Peacock Writers: Margaret Atwood, Margaret Avison, Ken Babstock, Shirley Bear, Tim Bowling, Asa Boxer, Anne Compton, Jan Conn, Lorna Crozier, Barry Dempster, Don Domanski, John Donlan, Tyler Enfield, Jesse Ferguson, Connie Fife, Adam Getty, Steven Heighton, Michael Johnson, Sonnet L'Abbe, Anita Lahey, M. Travis Lane, Evelyn Lau, Richard Lemm, Dave Margoshes, Don McKay, Eric Miller, Shane Neilson, Peter Norman, David O'Meara, P.K. Page, Elise Partridge, Elizabeth Philips, Meredith Quartermain, Matt Rader, John Reibetanz, Robyn Sarah, Peter Dale Scott, Cora Sire, Karen Solie, Carmine Starnino, John Steffler, Ricardo Sternberg, John Terpstra, Sharon Thesen, Matthew Tierney, Patrick Warner, Tom Wayman, Patricia Young, Changming Yuan, and Jan Zwicky. The Best Canadian Poetry in English 2010 Editors: Lorna Crozier and Molly Peacock Writers: Ken Babstock, John Barton, Anne Compton, Allan Cooper, Mary Dalton, Barry Dempster, Kildare Dobbs, Don Domanski, Glen Downie, Sue Goyette, Rosemary Griebel, Adrienne Gruber, Jamella Hagen, Steven Heighton, Warren Heiti, M.G.R. Hickman-Barr, Maureen Hynes, Michael Johnson, Jim Johnstone, Sonnet L'Abbe, Fiona Tinwei Lam, Evelyn Lau, Katherine Lawrence, Ross Leckie, Tim Lilburn, Dave Margoshes, Jim Nason, Catherine Owen, P.K. Page, Rebecca Leah Papucaru, Marilyn Gear Pilling, Lenore and Beth Rowntree, Armand Garnet Ruffo, Lori Saint-Martin, Peter Sanger, Robyn Sarah, Eleonore Schönmaier, David Seymour, Melanie Siebert, Sue Sinclair, Karen Solie, Nick Thran, Carey Toane, Anne-Marie Turza, Paul Tyler, Patrick Warner, Zachariah Wells, Patricia Young, David Zieroth, and Jan Zwicky. Sources of Poems 2008: *PRISM international *Brick *Contemporary Verse 2 *Matrix *The Malahat Review *Event *Descant *The Fiddlehead *Maisonneuve *enRoute *This Magazine *Arc *Antigonish Review *Exile *Canadian Literature *Prairie Fire *Border Crossings *Grain *Literary Review of Canada *The Capilano Review *Room *Vallum 2009: *Descant *Brick *The Fiddlehead *West Coast LINE *Arc *Literary Review of Canada *Maisonneuve *Vallum *Canadian Literature *Prairie Fire *Event *Grain *The Dalhousie Review *Hammered Out *The New Quarterly *Queen's Quarterly *The Antigonish Review *subTerrain *The Malahat Review *This Magazine *The Walrus *The Capilano Review *The Nashwaak Review 2010: *Literary Review of Canada *Arc *Riddle Fence *Studio *The Malahat Review *Prairie Fire *Exile *enRoute *Event *The Walrus *Grain *The New Quarterly *The Fiddlehead *PRISM international *Room *Queen's Quarterly *The Dalhousie Review *Existere *Descant *Geist *The Antigonish Review *Brick *This Magazine *Canadian Notes & Queries *Contemporary Verse 2 Best Canadian Essays The Best Canadian Essays 2009 Editor: Alex Boyd and Carmine Starnino Writers: Kamal Al-Solaylee, Katherine Ashenburg, Kris Demeanor, Jessa Gamble, Nicholas Hune-Brown, Chris Koentges, Anita Lahey, Alison Lee, Nick Mount, Denis Seguin, Chris Turner, Lori Theresa Waller, Nathan Whitlock, and Chris Wood. The Best Canadian Essays 2010 Editors: Alex Boyd and Kamal Al-Solaylee Writers: Katherine Ashenburg, Ira Basen, Will Braun, Tyee Bridge, Abou Farman, Paul Gallant, Lisa Gregoire, Danielle Groen, Elizabeth Hay, Jason McBride, Carolyn Morris, Katharine Sandiford, Andrew Steinmetz, Timothy Taylor, Chris Turner, and Nora Underwood. Sources of Essays 2009: *Canadian Notes & Queries *Toronto Life *Unlimited *Up Here *Swerve *Maisonneuve *This Magazine *Queen's Quarterly *The Walrus *Alberta Views *Briarpatch Magazine 2010: *Vancouver Magazine *Maisonneuve *Geez *Swerve *This Magazine *Canadian Geographic *Chatelaine *New Quarterly *Toronto Life *Up Here *Queen's Quarterly *The Walrus *Alberta Views Other Titles *''Fortune Cookie'' by Heather J. Wood *''In the Dark Stories From The Supernatural'' edited by Myna Wallin and Halli Villegas *''The Stone Skippers'' by Ian Burgham *''She's Shameless'' edited by Stacey May Fowles and Megan Griffith-Greene *''GULCH'' edited by Sarah Beaudin, Karen Correia Da Silva, and Curran Folkers *''The Girl on the Escalator'' by Jim Nason *''Confessions of a Reluctant Cougar'' by Myna Wallin *''A Thousand Profane Pieces'' by Myna Wallin *''Onion Man'' by Kathryn Mockler Recognition The Nights Also (2010) by Anna Swanson was awarded the 23rd Annual Lambda Literary Award for Lesbian Poetry. It made the 2011 Gerald Lampert Memorial Award shortlist. Wrong Bar (2009) by Nathaniel G. Moore made the 2010 ReLit Award novel shortlist. See also *List of Canadian book publishers References External links *Tightrope Books Official website. Category:Book publishing companies of Canada Category:Small press publishing companies Category:Companies based in Toronto Category:Publishing companies established in 2005